ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rulings / Dev Blogs (Season 3)
Each season has 4 sessions, with a total of 8 weeks. Rulings * In the case of two abilities cancelling each other out (ex: I auto-hit, you cannot be auto-hit) the one used last is the winner. (Ruled Session 1 (week 2)) *All players must use updated copies of abilities, even in fights that continue on to another day when they started with a previous version. (Ruled Session 1 (week 2)) *Item Effects that do something when you are attack only count against basic attacks, not AOE abilities. (Ruled Session 1 (week 2) * Titles may not be used in the tournament. (Ruled Session 2 (week 3)) *In the case of 2 sucker punches, they cancel each other out. (Ruled Session 2 (week 3)) *Players may purchase another character when reaching level 20, so they can pay with lower level friends. (Ruled Session 2(week 3)) *Minions cannot be affected by status conditions. All minion cards were also updated to clarify that they are always auto hit (Ruled Session 2(week 3)) *The NTG Tournament will have a minimum level, to 1)prevent empty lower brackets 2) ensure all participants know how to (hopefully) play the game (Ruled Session 2 (week 4)) *Health potions cannot be refreshed, as it makes the game go too long. Therefore, all abilities that refresh items have been changed to prevent more edge cases. (Ruled Session 3 (week 5)) *Players may now overlap abilities that friends have, as long as they do not have the unique tag. (Ruled Session 3 (Week 5)) Dev Blogs 'Session 1' Things new this year: Flat 3 damage, from rolling a D5. Daily quests! Amanda's thoughts: Theme of the session: Playtest They say there's no better way to break your game than to give it to players. we learned this the hard way when a few abilities kept popping up as being overly strong, resulting in daily nerfs. A few honorable mentions include Shield formation (broke the game by giving way too much defense and preventing auto hits, essentially making 2 team immune any turn it was used) , and the First aid/ Holy Tome combo. (heal 4 health per turn when damage was flat 3). We also switch to flat 3 damage for this session. Most of this decision was made on factors we couldn't control, such as losing Plato for lunch,not having any defined spot for the shop on Day 1, and kids only having 30 min for lunch. We wanted the flat 3 to keeps things fast so NTG could continue. After finding a solution for the shop on day 3 we realized that time wasn't as crunched as we thought, and what we ended up with was a bunch of unhappy veterans. Most old bosses and old players thought that rolling damage was more exciting and fun. Therefore we decided to abandon the flat three after this session. I wouldn't call this experiment a failure, as much as a chance to see how player get more excitement from some randomness. Daily quests were also a hit. We put them up once we had our defined spot. They were created to 1) Give the kids who's teacher aren't handing out gold a chance to get something and 2) Give the kids more ways to play NTG. Quests ended up being a big success. The most popular ones included boss and character related quests, which we will more than likely expand upon second session. 'Session 2' Major Things Changed this session: Class levels lowered to 5 from 10, Second class levels lowered to 15 from 20. Factions created and added, along with the lore of Digilandia. Damage changed back to rolling a D6 from flat 3,abilites changed to compensate. Android App and iOS App: Work has started on a management utility for the name tag game. Currently working on Android version as side loading is easier on said devices. Amanda's thoughts: Theme of the session: Content (AKA Factions) soon 'Session 3' In Progress. Major things changed this session: No general rule on no cross-over abilities with teammates any more. 'Unique' tag added. 'Passive' tag removed. soon; Session 4 Coming soon